I Will Find Answers
by WhO Am I LiViNg FoR
Summary: Cammie Morgan finds herself contemplating on what she should do next. the COC is after her and she wants them gone. ALong the way, will a certain green eyed boy accompany her, or will Cammie have to do this by herself?
1. Chapter 1

There are things in this world to terrible to be shared. There are things few adolescents should be capable of. I am one of them. I'm not normal. I'm not like those other girls who go shopping on a regular basis, and worry about what skirt clashes with their top. I'm not like the rest; yet maybe, I don't want to be like everyone else. Maybe, I find pride in being able to take down a national terrorist group. Maybe, I like attending an all-girls' school for spies. Maybe I love the adrenaline rush that comes with a good fight.

My name is Cameron Morgan. My father died when I was young, and I miss him every passing second. I attend the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. My mother is head mistress there and watches me constantly. The man who was accused of killing my father just happens to be my teacher. I am a spy; one of the best might I add. I have successfully destroyed the Circle of Cavan. They killed my father, attempted to kill me, and put everyone I care about at risk. Zachary Goode's mother is dead.

I have a mother whom loves me unconditionally. I have friends who I presume, will never leave me. I have a boyfriend who is determined to protect me from all harm no matter the cost. My life seems perfect. It seems as if the world has been set right. If the world has been set right, then why do I not know myself? Why can't I seem to find my purpose in life? Why is it that everywhere I turn, danger lurks?


	2. Chapter 2

_07 January 2012 _

_Have you ever been so tired that you go to bed early, then end up lying there staring at the ceiling, contemplating every little things that crosses your mind? Well I do that quite often nowadays. To keep up with these ever-fleeting thoughts, I keep this diary. It comforts me to have something permanent. To have something that will never leave me. As I write these things, I have the intention that someday, when I leave this world, somebody will read this and understand why I do the things I do. I presume that you'll find answers as I intend to. _

_I realized only today that the love of those around me is abounding. My mother sits in her office this very moment weeping for my father. Today is the anniversary of his death, and I feel such despair that tears can not express. How much easier life would be to have a father. To have somebody that holds your hand when you're scared. I can't help but hope that he's still alive somewhere, but was forced into hiding. Isn't that the hope of everyone who's lost a loved one?_

_Anyways, as I'm writing this, Liz is sitting at her desk writing a research paper that was assigned this morning. Macey's sitting on her bed reading the latest issue of Vogue, and Bex is in the P.E. Barn practicing some acient Roman attack method. Zach wrote me a letter lately saying that Blackthorne would arrive here in a week or so. I'm so excited! My Blackthorne boy is going to be right down the hall from me, attending all my classes, and within walking distance if I am to need him. Lately, he's been very supportive of my idea to run away from school in search of answers. I know that if I leave, he'll only follow me. There's nothing I can do about that but pray he doesn't see me leave._

I gently close my diary, lean my head back and let out a long winded sigh. Getting up, I walk into the bathroom, close the door, and open the secret compartment beneath the sink where I hide my diary. I stuff it behind a photo of me and my father, and close the door. Walking back to my bed, an awkward silence stretches on.

"Hey Mace, I have a question." I say, breaking the lasting quiet.

"Okay, shoot. Oh wait, let me guess, is this about a certain blackthorne boy whose name rhymes with jack?" She asks mischeviously, and raising her eyebrows.

"Of course," I say, faking enthusiasm,"I was just wondering if we could prank Zach one night while Blackthorne is here." I say, while I calculate my escape plans in my mind.

"Ummm Duh!," Macey exclaims, "I thought you'd never ask, I already have a plan!"

"Guys...," Liz says nervously,"umm...I don't think we should prank Zach, I mean, he rooms with Jonas and I don't want to prank him. What if he doesn't like me after that?"

"Poor, sweet, naive, little Lizzy," I say while walking towards her,"That boy is head over heels for you, and nothing you do is going to change that. Trust me."

She mauls this over, then sighs,"Well I guess you're right. Even if we did pull a prank on him, which I'm not agreeing to, he'd still like me. I mean, if he liked me in the first place, that is."

"So that's it then?" Macey asks excitedly, "We all agree to prank the boys, except Bex of course, she's not here, but I'm sure she'll be in on this."

"Yup."

"I suppose so."

"Sweet!" Macey squeals."I'll plan it of course, and Liz can research the new security measures they installed, Bex can do whatever bexes do, and cammie can ask her mother when exactly Blackthorne is arriving and what room our boys are in."

During this conversation, I can't help but think to myself, _How could I possibly leave my best friends behind?_

**Zach P.O.V.**

As I finish my two mile run, the coach blows his whistle. A shrill, squealing sound fills the air, and the others fall in line beside me. We are dismissed to the showers and I wonder what Cammie's doing at this time in Gallagher. I hope she still isn't thinking about running away in search of answers, because if she leaves, there is nothing that will stop me from coming with her. I'm not completely sure, but I think I love her. Nope, now that I think about it it's clear. I am in love with Cameron Morgan. I know it's reckless, and clumsey, and stupid for a spy to fall in love, but this is different. I just hope I don't distract her from her goals.

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling when grant walks into our room, but I don't even bother to look up.

Immediately, Grant started talking as usual,"Hey man, you missed it, I was racing Dylan to the building and he tripped and then Jonas came out of nowhere and threw a giant tw- Are you okay Zach?"

I sit up and pop my neck,"Ya, why wouldn't I be?" I say as I walk out of room.

Grant grabs me by the shirt and pulls me back into the room,"Because,"He drawls out,"you have that far-off look in your eyes and you're trying to avoid talking to me right now."

"You don't need to know everything Grant." I snap, "Is it so wrong for a man to keep his thoughts to himself? You know what, whatever, I'll just leave."

"Zach wait!" Grant yells.

"No way man." I reply.

"Just tur-" Grant doesn't finish his sentence, but I hear an audible 'thump'. I turn around and there lay Grant on the floor, and two men in black begin to walk towards me. My spy training immediately kicks in as I dodge, punch, and kick my brutal opponents. Just as I begin to gain the upper hand, someone puts a rag over my mouth, and a sickly sweet aroma fills my nose. Before I could turn around and take action, everything go black and I fall to the ground.

I wake up in a small, damp cell with little lighting. My hands are bound behind me, and though I try, I can't release myself from the bonds. Seeing as I'll be in here for a while, I do the thing I'm best at: I spy. I press my ear closely to the wooden door in my cell and faintly hear two people conversing, one a man, the other a woman. As I listen, only a couple of phrases i am sure of.

The man says, in a hushed voice,"The Morgan girl must die."

What the woman says next makes my heart sink,"Then send agent Goode to finish the job."


End file.
